


几个颠龙倒凤的场景（ABO）

by expire_date



Category: all龙, 嘎龙, 昱龙 - Fandom, 晰龙, 超龙 - Fandom, 鹤龙, 龚龙 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 05:24:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expire_date/pseuds/expire_date
Summary: 都是片段，ooc是我的
Kudos: 28





	几个颠龙倒凤的场景（ABO）

**Author's Note:**

> 都是片段，ooc是我的

一个颠龙倒凤的大胆设想（ABO）

几个弟弟里比较耿直的行动派是超儿。  
就连谈到让人害臊的事情时也跟那天直白又勇敢地站在郑云龙面前说“我想跟你二重唱”的时候一样理所应当又一往无前。  
郑云龙总心软，所以他也像那时候一样没多犹豫就同意了。  
或者说，他像那时候一样，心动了。  
张超年轻漂亮，刚分化没多久的Alpha带着一股初生牛犊不怕虎的冲劲儿，技巧谈不上多娴熟，但一腔火热的欲望足够让哥哥迅速地整张脸红到耳根。他喜欢把哥哥抵在床头，卯着劲儿一下一下往里撞，撞得两个人的灵魂都飞出躯壳顶上天花板，纠缠在一起，一如他们的肉体。  
有时候张超也会坏心眼儿地去吓唬美人哥哥，小虎牙贴在人的后颈上轻飘飘地磨着，看这架势是随之准备咬破他的腺体，那儿也顶着郑云龙的生殖腔口，稍一用力就能挤进那个最隐秘的部位。  
每当这时候，哥哥总会惊慌失措地搂他的脖子，带点黏糊糊的甜腻的味道在他耳边小声说：“超儿，别。”  
明明是哥哥啊，怎么软绵绵得像只小猫咪呢，让人忍不住就想看他紧张害怕的样子。不过张超本来也就是吓吓他而已，看哥哥红了眼，也舍不得继续欺负他。  
当然，他也知道郑云龙把完全没有防备的一面留给了谁，只有那个人是被默许可以标记这个美人的。  
他羡慕，他嫉妒，但是他也知道这是自己怎样也无法超越的感情。所以他亲亲哥哥的锁骨，更加深入地顶进去，又在最后关头退出来，把哥哥的耳廓含到发红发热，然后喟叹般地飘出一句，别怕，我心里有数。

和他很像的另一个弟弟是龚子棋。  
每次都直呼其名叫郑云龙，开玩笑也没大没小不露怯，在床上自然更不会让着运动细胞并不发达的郑云龙。  
床，书桌，沙发，地板，他们都试过，但龚子棋最喜欢的是墙。  
常年健身的年轻男孩肌肉健美，结实的胳膊轻轻松松圈住郑云龙瘦巴巴的腰把人摁在墙边欺负，激烈又汹涌的滔天情欲却也没让他忘记腾一只手护住郑云龙的脑后，生怕给人磕在墙上。  
龚子棋不论做什么都大刀阔斧落落大方，就连做爱的时候也是一样，而且也不知道是不是故意的，他从不收敛身上浓烈的信息素的味道，郑云龙每次都被刺激地蜷在他怀里哑着嗓子求饶。  
“郑云龙，你抬头，让我看看你。”  
龚子棋的声音清清冷冷，带着点薄荷叶的气味，仗着哥哥的宽容肆意放纵。  
然后郑云龙就像只猫儿似的很乖地抬头看他，藏在深深的眼窝中那半眶泪顺着漂亮的鼻翼滑下来，美得忧郁又脆弱。  
“你怎么这么好看呢？”龚子棋笑着吻在他嘴角，“流眼泪也好看。”  
要是平时郑云龙肯定骂他了，但现在是真的没力气。  
不过郑云龙很喜欢龚子棋的一点就是这孩子挺细心又负责任，至少从事后的处理工作上讲，他能拿一个不错的高分，郑云龙每次和他过夜都不用操心没力气洗澡的问题。  
那天他半梦半醒之间感觉有人拿温热的湿毛巾给自己擦脸，接着一个同样温热的吻落在了鬓角。  
“哥，我是真的很喜欢你。”  
怎么会是子棋呢，他才不会叫我哥。  
郑云龙这么想着，迷迷糊糊地睡着了。

温柔的弟弟也有，比如蔡程昱。  
平时老被人吐槽要炸碉堡，但对郑云龙总是细致又柔和，像一捧温泉。事前就把润滑剂和套子准备好了，床单枕套全换新，怕他哥腰疼就准备着小靠枕给他垫在腰下，每次早晨醒来床头柜还放着一杯温度适宜的牛奶。  
不管怎么说，二十岁的小男孩能坐到这一步都非常讨人喜欢了。  
而且蔡程昱的信息素也相对温柔的多，不会一上来就把郑云龙逼得人仰马翻，至少前戏能给做得完整又舒畅。  
郑云龙还是很享受前戏这个过程的，应该说是所有的Omega都需要这个步骤去达到一个舒适的状态。  
既然把哥哥伺候好了，那蔡程昱之后予取予求的时候自然就能多占点便宜。在几个弟弟里，郑云龙总偏爱他多一些，其他那几个不服气，蔡程昱也乐得在他们面前嘚瑟，他才不要告诉别人怎么让龙哥高兴呢，再说了，做足前戏这种事不是常识吗。  
郑云龙被哄开心了，对弟弟的包容心会被无限放大。平时懒洋洋的就光躺着享受了，如果前戏做得好，他心情舒畅，很大概率会答应动动手甚至动动嘴，偶尔还能解锁个新姿势，这就都便宜了小蔡。  
“蔡蔡，你过来抱哥哥一下。”  
洗过澡后郑云龙神清气爽地窝在被子里，见蔡程昱也从浴室里出来，端了桌上的咖啡坐在落地窗前看夜景，他坐起身张开双臂向弟弟索要一个拥抱。  
蔡程昱自然求之不得，放下白瓷杯走到床边坐下，把混着沐浴露和信息素的甜香味的哥哥搂进怀里，还像摸小猫一样顺着脊梁骨摸了两下。  
“哥，你今天开心吗？”  
“开心呀，蔡蔡呢？”  
“我也开心。因为我刚刚知道我喜欢的人开心。”

比较特别的是高天鹤。  
这个弟弟郑云龙还是挺喜欢的，每次他看郑云龙眼里那种毫不掩饰的炽热光芒几乎要把他融化。而且高天鹤看起来高傲张扬，私底下是很粘人的，见着郑云龙就要凑到他跟前说两句话，还怪可爱的。  
但是在床上就是另一回事了。  
高天鹤夸人在行，这事人尽皆知，但是他夸人的功力在做正事的时候还丝毫不减，这让郑云龙很有点头疼。  
“龙哥，你刚刚那一声像小猫毛茸茸的尾巴尖儿在我心上扫了一下，痒得紧，又挠不着，哥来给我解解痒吧。”  
“龙哥，你见过羊脂玉吗？古人夸姑娘貌美都说肤若凝脂，我觉得羊脂玉没你的皮肤光滑，也比不上你那么白。”  
“龙哥，我从没见过你这么香的Omega，像兰花但少几分冷冽，像朝阳又多几分温柔，但是你这样的味道，刚刚好能让我，让任何一个Alpha怦然心动”  
当然，高天鹤说得最多的一句话还是“龙哥，你真好看。”  
有时候这夸人的话比脏话和荤话更让人面红耳赤，心理上的刺激比生理上的刺激更强烈，郑云龙常常把头埋在高天鹤胸前假装听不到，否则他眼底洇血似的红就得被看光了。  
“龙哥，我想了好久，终于想起哪句话形容你比较合适了。”  
高天鹤一边把自己往里送，顶得郑云龙半长的头发散落在额前，被汗水一绺绺黏在眉间鬓角，一边还有功夫跟他跟他闲扯。  
“哥你听没听过...床上白骨精，床下观世音？”  
郑云龙正仰着头喘息，试图让自己不要溺死在这场热烈的情事里，高天鹤突然来了这么一句，他愣了两秒钟，然后咬牙切齿地用一个野蛮的吻堵住他的嘴。  
做爱的时候不要夸人，谁架得住被人摁在床垫里折腾的时候还被变着法儿夸呢。

王晰毕竟比郑云龙都还大个五岁，那路数自然是小弟弟们比不了的。  
更何况人家是祖师爷赏饭吃的嗓子，与生俱来的生理性优势给他行了很多便利。  
成熟儒雅的男低音的嗓子像极了低音贝斯，随便一句话都说的格外多情，他盯着一个人的眼睛说情话的时候，谁都会相信他的。  
谁能不相信他呢？  
所以即使当他架着郑云龙那双白皙细长的腿发狠了地去撞那个让人腰眼发酸的点，还坏心眼儿地在人耳边压低了声音说“龙儿啊，哥喜欢你”时，被弄得眼窝泛红的人攀上他的脖颈呜咽着说“我知道，晰哥，我也喜欢你”，伴随着两滴滚烫的泪打在王晰锁骨上。  
“哭什么，傻小子。”  
王晰话说的温柔，动作倒是一点没放轻。他知道自己说什么做什么能把郑云龙的眼泪招下来，所以他这只是明知故问罢了。  
郑云龙也不说话，就垂着头讨好似的去蹭王晰的胸膛，浅浅地哼两声，有点缠绵的欲求不满的味道。  
于是王晰就附在他耳边，一遍遍地轻声呢喃着，“龙儿，哥喜欢你”。  
郑云龙一遍遍地嗯，一遍遍地点头，抬高了腰去配合王晰的顶弄。  
王晰究竟是哥哥啊，始终和那几个刚成年一两年的小孩儿不一样，郑云龙也就在他面前才没什么保留地放肆婉转吟哦或落泪哭泣。  
但是当王晰有意无意地试探着想去标记这个美味的熟透了的Omega时，他却总能很快从快感中抽出残存的理智，保护好自己的腺体。  
“我知道都是给他留的，我不动。”  
王晰仿佛满不在乎一样说着，但还是把郑云龙折腾得一结束就昏睡过去，直到第二天中午才勉强醒过来。  
床头柜上的手机恰到好处地亮了，是王晰发来的消息。  
-怕你昨天没听进去  
-我再给你说一遍  
-[语音]  
郑云龙笑着把手机贴近耳朵。  
“我喜欢你啊。”

那个好运的小子是阿云嘎，所有人都知道。  
他是第一个——自然也是唯一一个——得到郑云龙首肯可以标记他的Alpha，可想而知多少人恨他恨得牙痒痒，无奈人家郑云龙就是偏爱这个人，没有办法。  
“我进来了。”  
阿云嘎抵在郑云龙穴口，怕太过突然的动作吓坏了小猫，提前知会了一句。  
无怪乎郑云龙在那么多优秀的Alpha里最中意他，他也是把郑云龙放在了心尖尖上最重要的位置。  
“来吧。”  
郑云龙抬腿蹭了蹭他的腰，然后盘上他的背，借他进来的力道把自己送进他怀里，然后用玫瑰花瓣似的嘴唇去吻他。  
阿云嘎是唯一一个郑云龙会主动去亲吻的人。  
不是因为染了情欲，他只是想吻吻他，甚至他同他接吻拥抱的欲望超过了做爱的欲望。  
因为郑云龙真的真的很爱他。  
他们的信息素适配度高的吓人，怎么闻都是温润又和谐的味道。阿云嘎的信息素没有攻击性，不像其他人的味道会让郑云龙感到危险或者诱惑，和蔡程昱的也不一样，不是单纯的舒缓，而是像自己身体的一部分。  
或许就是他命里有他，仅此而已。  
“不痛吧？”  
“不痛。”  
有的人喜欢看他掉眼泪，有的人故意逗他掉眼泪，只有阿云嘎，甚至舍不得他皱一下眉。  
郑云龙紧紧搂住他的肩膀，把下巴搁在他肩头，像某种温顺的小动物。  
阿云嘎当然爱怀里这个人，但他也充分尊重他，比如从来不会进入他的生殖腔，即使他知道自己这么做了郑云龙也不会特别生气。  
但是这一次，在他仍准备像往日一样退到浅一些的位置以免出什么意外的时候，郑云龙却将腿盘在他腰上缠紧了。  
阿云嘎看着他扬起巴掌大的脸，波光粼粼的眼睛清透又干净。他弯起眉眼笑着说了些什么，阿云嘎忍不住低下头去同他交换了一个缠绵悱恻的吻。  
他说：“嘎子，咱们要个孩子吧。”


End file.
